


mode of ... [ fetishistic ]

by RenTDankworth



Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Erogurotober, Erogurotober2019, Español | Spanish, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Stockings, leg fetish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Kuroo no se podía creer lo que sus ojos están viendo en ese momento. Es que simplemente es algo inconcebible para alguien como él.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564330
Kudos: 6





	mode of ... [ fetishistic ]

Kuroo no se podía creer lo que sus ojos están viendo en ese momento. Es que simplemente es algo _inconcebible_ para alguien como él.

Que sí, está bien que tiene un muy _ligero_ fetiche con las piernas de Kei. Pero eso no le convierte en un pervertido.

Aunque Tsukishima le haya molestado con el tema durante toda la semana, para que al final se haya conseguido unas medias largas, negras y que se abrazan perfectamente a esas largas y perfectas piernas torneadas que se carga _KeiKei._

Y aunque en su mente había imaginado el escenario en reiteradas ocasiones, solo era una simple fantasía que, esperaba, se quedará como tal. Una fantasía que no quería ni _deseaba_ que el rubio conociera.

Pero el destino parece ser un poco hijo de puta con él, y Tsukishima se terminó enterando y, después de molestarle por _días enteros_ con el tema, ahora sale con que al final si es divertido.

Y Tetsurō solo se quiere morir en ese instante porque es demasiado, está avergonzado y Kei se aprovecha de todo.

Maldito _cuatro ojos_ pervertido.


End file.
